1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to computer processors, and particularly to detecting dependency conditions within computer processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer processors are capable of executing various instructions. During the execution of instructions, a dependency condition may exist between a first and a second, subsequent instruction such that executing the second computer instruction requires a value resulting from the first instruction's execution. Such dependency conditions may result in an undesirable increase in execution time.
One type of dependency condition is a so-called “evil twin” condition, which can produce undesirable delays in execution, particularly in code that includes a large number of floating-point operations.